


Denouement

by seemeeimbeebee



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Implied Spousal Abuse, Multi, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, constantly references the canon, mentions of Cadley/Camteen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seemeeimbeebee/pseuds/seemeeimbeebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denouement (noun)- the final part of a play, movie, or narrative in which the strands of the plot are drawn together and matters are explained or resolved.</p>
<p>A collection of drabbles, snapshots of moments, chronicling Wilson's descent into death, Cameron's new life, and House's relationship with both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In My Beginning is My End

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble collection details snapshots in Wilson's, Cameron's and House's lives as Wilson dies in a hospital bed in Chicago. Starts of House/Wilson and slowly transitions into House/Cameron. Nobody cheats on anyone, House just starts to move on a little quicker than maybe anyone would anticipate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each drabble will be between 100-500 words. Enjoy! Chapter title is taken from "East Coaker" by T.S. Eliot.

“Chicago,” Wilson says finally one day. Months have stretched into a little more than two years, and he counts every day as a blessing. But he knows he’s come to the end, and he’s made preparations. Somehow, he just knows.  


“Seriously?” House grumbles in reply. “You want to die in Chicago? Home of deep dish pizza? You could die literally anywhere else in the world and you choose Chicago?” 

“Yes,” he says with the finality of the situation. “Yes, Chicago. And I have a hospital in mind too. You’re not allowed to judge or argue. These are my dying wishes.” 

“Chicago.”

“It’ll only be for a few months.”

“Yeah, but still…it’s Chicago.”

“I think you’ll survive.”

“You’re lucky I love you,” House mutters, but there’s no bite to his words.

“I know.”


	2. Meet Cameron...Again

“Wilson?” her voice carries across the room. Her eyes fill with tears in spite of herself. 

Wilson smiles. He’s glad he sent House on what he hopes will be an hours-long mission to find the best pizza in the city because he will not be dying without some of it. “Hey, Cameron.”

“Dr. Gibbon said you were here, but I didn’t want to believe it…” She licks her lip, rocking back and forth on her heels. “I can’t believe it’s really you.”

“You look good, Cameron. Or do you go by something else now that you’re married again?” he murmurs, but notices there isn’t a wedding ring on her finger. Maybe she takes it off for work. 

Or maybe another man has left her. 

“Cameron’s fine,” Cameron says softly. 

That gives him the answer that he needs. 

She crosses the room and sits beside him, slipping her hand into his. 

He’s glad he came here. 

“I like the scrub color,” he laughs weakly, smiling down at her, squeezing her hand. “You always did look the best in light blue.”

“Now is not the time to be hitting on me, Wilson,” she replies, still laughing a little. She’s quiet for a few minutes before she says, gently, “No one’s heard from you since the funeral.”

He smiles sadly. She still doesn’t know. “I couldn’t…I couldn’t…see anyone who knew him. But now that I know it’s the end, I didn’t…I didn’t want to be alone.” He’s not sure where the truth ends and the lie begins.

“I understand,” she says with so much sadness in her voice that he squeezes her hand again. “You won’t be alone,” Cameron promises with a soft smile. 

“Thank you, Allison.” He smiles back.


	3. Meet Cameron and Baby Cameron

House and Wilson are sitting eating pizza. It is the best pizza he’s ever eaten and he can’t help but feel optimistic even though he knows he’s only got so much time. 

“Momma! Momma!” A little boy squeals outside their room. They both watch as a little boy runs into Cameron’s arms. She picks him up and gently kisses the side of his head.

She’s in her regular clothes. There’s still no wedding ring.

“Ah, so we this is why we came to Chicago,” House replies, watching Cameron with an odd expression on his face. He doesn’t even try to hide himself.

“She’ll hold my hand,” Wilson tells him evenly. “I would never ask that of you. I know that’s not who you are. But that’s who she is. And part of me needs that.” He sighs, drumming his fingers against the bed railing. “I’m scared, House.”

“Me too, but you don’t see me running to Cameron,” House says angrily. They don’t talk about this part much.

“Maybe you should,” he replies, and there’s no bite to it.


	4. It's Quiet Uptown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title reference is to the song of the same name from the musical "Hamilton".

“Hi, I’m so sorry,” Cameron says apologetically, the small boy from the previous week balanced on her hip. “I’m sure the last thing you want is a small child around—”

“Momma, is he sick?” the boy asks her softly. Wilson smiles a little bit. His brown hair and hazel eyes are all Cameron’s, and he has her gentleness too.

“Yes, baby, he is,” Cameron murmurs. “Brian, honey, this is Momma’s friend, Wilson. Can you say hi?” 

“Hi,” Brian waves to Wilson with a shy smile. “I’m sorry you’re sick. D’you like to color? Momma has my colorin’ books. We can color together. I have lots of crayons.” Cameron smiles at Wilson sadly but presses a kiss to her son’s hair. 

“I’d really like that,” Wilson replies, because he finds he will. For a few hours, he will pretend that the boy is his and that Cameron is Sam or Bonnie or Julie or Amber. And for a few hours, he will let himself pretend that he’s not dying, but he’s just sick. Maybe a broken bone from slipping on a patch of black ice.

She’s married a dead man once, and she will never do it again. He knows he’s safe from breaking one last heart. 

Well, one besides House’s anyway.


	5. Where Are You Going, Where Have You Been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is a reference to the short story of the same name by Joyce Carol Oates.

“So how have you been?” Wilson asks quietly.

Brian is curled up in Cameron’s lap for his afternoon nap. The boy is a ray of optimism that he clearly inherits from his mother. Wilson likes talking to the boy: he’s smart and intuitive and so, so kind.

“I’m a single mom who works the E.R.,” Cameron sighs, stroking her son’s hair. “Every day I live in terror that I won’t be able to manage my job and my son.” She dropped a kiss to her sleeping son’s hair.

“I thought you were married. Chase said you were,” he says softly, watching how Cameron’s arms tightened around her boy.

“He left a few months after House died,” Cameron says bitterly. “He couldn’t…I was _mourning_.” She licks her lips quietly and looks down.  “I was in kind of a bad way after House died. I just…he always seemed so invincible, you know?” she asks shakily, then laughs, trying to brush it off. “That probably sounds ridiculous.”

“Hardly, he’s like a damn cat,” Wilson agrees with an understanding smile.

“He just…things would happen and he’d come back and he’d be so…House,” she says and her throat tightens. And then he was gone.” Her arms tighten around her son and her chest stutters. “It was different, y’know? From when I left. I knew he was here and that, yes things were bad, but the people I cared about were safe. And alive.” She looks down to hide her tears. “Sorry. I’m the last person who should be an emotional wreck over House.”

“How long have you been having panic attacks?” he asks, keeping his voice low and gentle.

“It started right after he died,” she replies miserably. “I hate them. They’re the worst.”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Wilson soothes, reaching out to holds her hand. “It’s okay.”

“I walked out on him. Three times. I shouldn’t be like this, I don’t have any right to mourn him like this,” she sniffles. “Otherwise that means I still love him and I’m not supposed to. I’m not allowed to let myself love him.”

“Do you feel this way or did someone tell you this?” he asks quietly after a few moments. Cameron just smiles sadly at him while she cries. “Your ex-husband was jackass.”

“That’s what Chase says.” Cameron says with a watery smile.

“I didn’t know you two were speaking again,” Wilson replies softly, tentatively, and she smiles.

“Yeah. After House’s funeral, we were talking with Foreman, and…and we all missed being friends. I needed that back in my life. Chase and I talk once every two weeks.” She looks back down at her son’s hair, stroking the boy’s back gently. “It helped me cope. With Chase, I could cry and be afraid, and let go…”

“And your ex thought you were cheating on him. Well, emotionally anyway.”

“With two dead men and Chase. But at least he gave me my son.”

 _Thank God for small favors_ , Wilson thinks.


	6. Blast from the Past

“Is your leg hurt? Is that why you use a cane?” a little boy asks House. His hazel eyes are wide and too, too familiar but he can’t place whose eyes they are.

“Why are you so short? Do you have a growth disorder?” House asks mockingly, frowning down at the boy.

“I’m three,” the boy replies in what would definitely be a deadpan voice in an adult. It reminds him of something back at Princeton.

_Because I'm hitting that, and it's totally hot._

His mouth curls into a grin, despite the resounding ache in his chest that he knows has nothing to do with heartburn.

He knows that being in her hospital is probably one of the worst things for him—especially because he hasn’t seen her and he’s supposed to be dead and all—but God if the memory of her doesn’t fill his heart with some strange emotion that he’d previously saved for Wilson.

It isn’t until later that he realizes those eyes he sees on the kid are hers.


	7. Chasing Pavements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from the song of the same name by Adele.

“She mourns you,” Wilson murmurs quietly when House comes back that night. “She misses you. And the worst part is? She thinks she doesn’t have the right to. She still loves you.”

“I always knew she did. She came to me, as one of those last visions. Right after Stacey said that she and Cuddy weren’t the only people who could love me.” House replies wryly. He pauses. 

They don’t really talk about that either. 

“She told me it was okay to let go.” 

“I’m glad you didn’t listen. Two extra years without you around would’ve been really awful,” Wilson offers sincerely, looking up at House. 

House doesn’t look back. Instead, he drums his fingers against his thigh. “How is she? Otherwise?” 

“Good, I think, but why does it…you want to tell her you’re alive,” he realizes, glancing up at the other man. “Do you think that’s a good idea? Telling your secret to another living soul. You know, the one that could put you in jail?”

“I’m not trading you in for a hot, younger model,” House mutters, eyes downcast. “Everyone needs someone. And who do I have if I don’t have you?”

“You said that to me once. When I donated part of my liver. You said that if I died, you’d be all alone,” Wilson remembers in a strange, nostalgic tone. Both men are quiet. “You don’t have to be alone.”

“I’m an idiot,” House whispers, looking at Wilson, stunned. “There’s a reason you picked Chicago. And this hospital.”

“You’re welcome,” Wilson replies faintly, an amused quirk to his lips.

House ducks in to kiss him soundly.


	8. Chasing Cars (Around Our Head)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is taken from the song "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol.

The door opens and a cup clatters to the floor. Both men look up to meet the eyes of Dr. Allison Cameron. Her hands are shaking so hard that House can see it from where he’s sitting on the other side of Wilson’s bed.

“I’ve gone crazy…I’ve finally lost it,” Cameron whispers, her eyes wide.

“Well, that’s one way to get you to fantasize about me,” House quips, but he gets up to calm her down. “I faked my death to spend more time with my boo. Oh, and to avoid going to jail, that wasn’t really on my bucket list. Don’t take it personally.”

“I don’t even know what to say,” she breathes out, looking between House and Wilson. Her gaze finally settles on Wilson. “How…why didn’t you tell me?”

“The jail thing,” House offers helpfully. “We didn’t know how you’d react.”

She slaps House before wrapping her arms around him and sobbing. “You stupid, insufferable _ass_.”

“I missed you too,” he whispered affectionately, wrapping his arms around her too.


	9. Little Bird (Fly Through My Window)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is taken from "Little Bird, Little Bird" by Elizabeth Mitchell.

“Cane man!” Brian exclaims in wonder, looking up at House excitedly. Wilson snorts, the corners of his mouth turning upward in a smile. “I didn’t know you were friends with Wilson.”

“This is Mommy’s friend, H…Greg,” Cameron says, her eyes lighting up at his first name, as much as she tries to hide it. “And no, Brian, you are not to ask about his cane. Not anymore, okay? That’s not polite”

“Okay,” Brian shrugs. “You wanna color with me and Wilson, Greg? Wilson’s real good at staying in the lines.” 

“Yeah, all right. I’ll color with you two.” House smiles, but makes sure to do it at the ground.


	10. Do I Dare Disturb the Universe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is a line taken from "The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock" by T.S. Eliot.

He asks to stay at her house a few nights later. It shocks the hell out of him when she agrees. He feels like a stranger in her space. Even more so, he feels out of place as he watches her put her son to bed. It’s so domestic and it’s unlike him that he expects Ashton Kutcher to pop out of a corner somewhere.

The phone rings and he almost answers it until the caller ID says “Princeton, NJ”. Yeah, hell no. He’s not even going to risk it.

“Hey, Robert,” Cameron says cheerfully. “Sorry, I just put Brian to bed. How are you? What’s up?”

House dramatically flops down on the couch and makes himself comfortable, flipping through the channels. He finds old reruns of the Crocodile Hunter, and turns the volume up. “It’s appropriate,” he calls back when Cameron throws him a look, and grins to himself. It’s been too long since she’s looked at him exasperatedly like that.

He goes back to watching the television.

She goes back to watching him.

“Allison,” Chase prompts gently. “Allison, you still there?”

“What? Yeah, sorry, I was distracted,” Cameron replies, shaking her head gently.

“Seriously, Allison,” Chase asks her softly through the phone. “I can fly out there. You don’t have to carry Wilson’s death alone. You don’t have to sit with him alone. It’s unfair of him to ask that of you. I won’t let you be alone.”

She closes her eyes and curls her cheek into the phone a little bit. It’s almost like his arms are wrapped around her again.  “I know you won’t,” she says softly. “And that means…so much to me. More than I know how to say, Robert.” When she opens her eyes, House is yelling at General Hospital. And something opens up in her chest that she’s not sure she wants to name just yet.

She smiles. “I’m going to be okay.” The topic moves away from Wilson, and she laughs as she chatters excitedly about Brian’s latest antics to Chase.

From the couch, House can hear Chase say, “Goodnight, Allison.” He wonders what it would be like to call her that too, what her name would taste like on his tongue, and if her eyes would glow with happiness like they are right now.


	11. In the Room, House Comes and Goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is a reference to a line taken from "The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock" by T.S. Eliot.

He wakes her up in the middle of the night. “Your couch hurts my leg.”

“Okay,” she murmurs sleepily, and scoots further in the bed to make room for him. “I don’t have any other beds. Downside of only having one guest room that’s an office and no friends who would want to sleep here.” 

He laughs because he knows he’s supposed to, but he feels like her ex-husband isolated her from everyone and that makes him angrier than he really wants to be or can deal with right now. 

“Let me know if I hurt your leg too,” Cameron whispers. 

“I will.”

He won’t.

“Okay. Night.” 

“Goodnight, Allison,” House whispers, but she’s already fallen asleep again. He starts to reach out to stroke her blonde hair and then thinks better of himself.


	12. In A Minute, There is Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is a line taken from "The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock" by T.S. Eliot.

“Do you love my Momma?” Brian asks him seriously while they’re coloring. 

It’s been a few days now that he’s been sleeping over. He may have made Brian’s favorite breakfast this morning on purpose. Not that it matters or anything. Not that he’s trying to make this easier on her or anything, like she used to do for him.

Wilson tenses, and House deliberately ignores it. 

“I care about her…I guess,” he replies. “She’s my friend. I’m sure you have little preschool friends that you like a lot.” 

“Okay,” Brian replies, and both men notice that the little boy seems downcast.


	13. For Decisions and Revisions which a Minute will Reverse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is a line taken from "The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock" by T.S. Eliot.

“So are you going to get together with her right after I’m gone, or are you going to wait a few weeks out of respect for the dead?” Wilson snaps.

“You brought me here so I wouldn’t be alone! You said that!” House nearly yells back, throwing his hands up in exasperation.  “What? Suddenly I have to wear a mourning dress for the rest of my life?”

“No, but I’d like it if you didn’t pretend I was gone already!” Wilson huffed. “I get it. You love her and that’s great. But I’m still here.”

“I never said I loved her!” House shot back. “Why are you making up these ridiculous scenarios?”

“Please, you’ve loved her the entire time you’ve known her,” Wilson replied, crossing his arms.

“That doesn’t mean I’m going to be with her!” he responded. “That doesn’t mean I want to be with her ever!”

“I brought burgers,” Cameron said quietly. She put them on the table and said to both of them, “For the record, I think my input would be a little helpful in this argument. Who said I wanted someone new? I think being divorced three times is enough for me, wouldn’t you say? I don’t want to get hurt again. I don’t need to be.”

She walks out.

He almost runs after her.


	14. And in Short, I was Afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from "The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock" by T.S. Eliot.

“You take the bed, it’s better on your leg,” she says to him when she gets home. “I’ll sleep on the couch. It’s fine.” Her eyes are red and swollen, and she won’t look at him. He reaches out to touch her and she steps back. “Don’t…don’t do that. It’s not the first time I’ve slept on this couch. It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“You’re not…I’m not angry with you,” he tells her quietly.

“I know. But we should have some space anyway.” Her unsaid “Just in case” hangs over them.

“I have the strongest urge to hit him,” House confesses.

“Me too.”

He smiles but she doesn’t.

“I’m sorry I made him walk out,” House replies quietly.

He’s not. But it seems like the nice thing to say.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Cameron replies with a sad smile. “He could only put up with what he could put up with. I’m just broken. Unfixable."

“No,” he growls, surprised at how intensely he feels this. “You are not broken. You are…you are passionate and stubborn and your heart is three sizes too large, especially for this job. You feel everything so intensely, and you care so much than most people who get that deserve.”

“Yeah, I get it, I’m a mess--”

“You are _beautiful_. Just as you are.”

“Like lobby art?” she croaks out teasingly.

“Better than lobby art,” he responds. He rests his hand on top of hers and squeezes gently. “Maybe like government sanctioned porn.”

She laughs.


	15. Chapter 15

There’s a shooting at the hospital. 

Brian is at a friend’s house. 

House is on lockdown with Wilson and neither of them have any idea where Cameron is.

“She’s gonna be okay. She has to be,” Wilson insists, worriedly, waiting for some sign of her. He keeps scanning the hallway for someone he knows won’t be there. “We’re not allowed to lose her yet. She’s not going to be the first to go. Not now. Not ever. She’s lived through a fellowship with you. She can get through anything.”

Shots sound and they both flinch.

House squeezes his eyes shut. “C’mon, come back,” he whispers into his hand. “Come back to me, Allison.” He can’t tell if Wilson can hear him or not. A few more shots ring out. She’s such a hero that she would defend others, and get shot in the process. “Don’t you dare get shot.”

It’s hours, but the lockdown is finally lifted. As soon as he humanly can, he tears out of the room, aiming to find her. He crashes into her, right as the door opens. She is out of breath, from running to try to get to them. 

His cane clatters to the floor as he wraps his arms around her. She buries his face in her chest, wrapping her arms around him. 

He can’t tell who is shaking more: him or her.


	16. In this valley of dying stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from "The Hollow Men" by T.S. Eliot.

“We’re almost at the end,” Wilson whispers to her, his eyes fluttering shut.

“I know,” Cameron replies softly, tucking a thicker and warmer blanket in around him. “I don’t want it to be, but I know.”

“You’ll take care of him, won’t you?” he rasps, looking over at her.

“As best I can,” she answers softly.

“You’ll never be able to domesticate him,” he says after a few minutes of silence. “Pursuing him is unsustainable. It’ll end up with you breaking your heart and him probably self-destructing.”

“I know,” Cameron sighs, making sure that Wilson is comfortable. “But I’ll do what I can for him to help him be better.”

“It won’t be enough.”

“I know.”


	17. Phone Calls and Sympathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, Cameron has a panic attack in this chapter, just in case you can't read that kind of thing!

She calls Chase.

“God, Allison! I just heard about the shooting! It’s been days! Are you all right? Why didn’t you call? Jesus, you scared me half to death, I thought you were hurt,” Chase’s voice comes out as a worried burst through the phone.

“I’m sorry,” Cameron says quietly. “I…Wilson’s at the end,” she tells him, her voice catching. She curls in on herself. That isn’t what’s upsetting her, but she can’t talk to Chase about that. But this will help. “I can’t do this alone. It’s too much.”

“Hey. Hey. Tell me what’s wrong,” he says, his tone changing immediately from worried to soothing. He was always good at calming her down. 

It takes her a little while to calm down, but she eventually does. “Robert, I’m sorry,” she whispers, her chest still stuttering. “I feel like I can’t breathe.”

“Hey, hey, shhh,” Chase soothes softly, crooning into the phone. “Breathe, okay? It’s okay. You’re not alone. I’m right here, okay? It’s okay, Allison. It’s okay. You’re not alone. I’m right here. It’s going to be okay, Allison.”

“Sorry,” she croaks out, trying to stave off her panic. 

“Don’t be, don’t be sorry,” Chase continues to soothe her. “It’s okay, Allison. Breathe. You’re safe. Brian is safe. Wilson may be dying, but you’ve made sure he’s safe too. You’ve done the best you could, Allison. It’s all anyone can ask of you.” 

Cameron nods, and then remembers that Chase can’t see her. “Thank you,” she whispered softly. “I just…wish I could do more.”

“Well, it’s not like you have to worry about how House is reacting to this,” he says with the intent of making her feel better. “And you know that soon Wilson won’t be in pain anymore. And he’ll be back with House, and neither of them will be in pain.”

“Yeah,” Cameron whispered, looking down. She has no idea how she’s going to help him cope. “How’s Diagnostics without him, speaking of?”


	18. Don't Tell Me (Cause it Hurts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from "Don't Speak" by No Doubt.

She’s sitting on the couch, her knees pressed against her chest. She looks upset, and her eyes are red rimmed like she’s been crying.

He’s never seen her morose and distant and he wonders if this is what it was like when she was mourning him. He has no idea what to say to her. He doesn’t like seeing Cameron look so lifeless because that’s just not her.

“You know you’re not obligated to stay with me, right? After, I mean,” Cameron asks softly, finally looking over at him. “You’re not obligated to me in any way, shape or form. Just knowing you’re okay is really enough for me.”

“And I’d like you to stay after Wilson’s gone. So I can see with my own two eyes that you’re safe. But I know that me and a kid and one place…that’s not who you are,” she continues, rubbing her eyes. 

She unfurls slightly, but her feet are still on the couch. 

He doesn’t answer, and just heads straight to her room—their room—and she sighs.


	19. the district sleeps alone tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from a song by "The Postal Service". I realized, recently, that the Chapter 19 I had posted was actually meant to be chapter 20 and that this chapter was the real chapter 19. So I deleted the chapters and readded them and hopefully things will make sense now. Sorry about that!

“We’re not…Cameron, we’re not a thing,” he finally says, a few days later.

“I know,” she replies quietly, drying the dishes. “Me wanting you to be safe, and me wanting us to be together aren’t the same thing.”

“Do you want us to be together?” House questions, turning away from the television so he can look at her.

Cameron shrugs. “I haven’t really thought about it.”

“Everybody lies,” he reminds her.

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to change to be happy,” she finally says. “There are changes you absolutely should make so you’re safe. But…I would never change who you are to make you fit my lifestyle. You have to want to change. Otherwise, you’ll hate me. And I love you too much for that.”

House closes the space in between them and gently kisses her. “There’s no needle in your pocket this time, right?” he teases.


	20. this is the way the world ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from "The Hollow Men" by T.S. Eliot.

“I kissed her,” House announces when he goes into Wilson’s room the next morning. 

“I’m shocked,” Wilson replies wryly, not even looking up from the paper in his hands.

“What’s that?” he rumbles quietly, looking over the man’s shoulder. It’s signed. Neither of them can say it out loud. “Okay,” he says quietly with a nod. “If it hurts that much…okay.” He looks down. “I know what it’s like to want out. You’ve…it’s okay. I won’t let them bring you back.”

“Thank you,” Wilson whispers, and moves over in the bed. “Stay?”

House climbs in and wraps his arms around the other man. 

Cameron turns Brian away from the door. “Not today,” she tells her son.


	21. baby mine (don't you cry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from the film "Dumbo".

“Are you going to die some day?” Brian asks her softly, resting his head on her shoulder. He’s almost four, and she doesn’t know how he’s grown up so fast.

“Some day,” she replies, combing her fingers through her hair. “But hopefully not for a long, long time.” She drops a kiss into her hair.

“I don’t want Wilson to die,” he tells her in a small and childish voice. Tears build in his eyes. “If he dies, then Greg will be sad, and then you’ll be sad because Greg is sad. And I don’t want Greg to go away like Daddy did…”

Cameron pulls him closer. “He might, baby,” she tells her son, smiling sadly down at him. “Greg might decide that he can’t stay with us anymore once Wilson dies. He loves Wilson very much.”

“Does he love us?” Brian asks tearfully.

“I don’t know,” Cameron murmurs. 

“He shouldn’t leave Greg if he loves him! Greg will be all alone, and I don’t want him to be alone! Why does Wilson have to die? I don’t understand!” Brian lets out a tiny howl as he starts to cry and buries his face into her shoulder.

She rubs her son’s back as he cries, aiming to soothe him. “Shh. Momma’s here. Momma loves you so much. It’s okay. I know it’s sad. I know it’s scary.”

“I’m gonna miss Wilson,” her son sniffles. “I’m gonna miss Wilson so much.”

“Me too,” she whispers, resting her cheek on the top of her son’s head.


	22. Together, Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House asks Cameron about the future.

“We should talk,” House says quietly, while Wilson is asleep. “About us.”

“I thought there wasn’t an us,” Cameron answers him, tilting her head to the side. She looks at something on a chart and scribbles it down furiously. Her teeth tug at her lower lips. 

“Maybe there should be,” House offers, shuffling closer to her. “We both feel something for one another. Why not take advantage of that?”

“Because Wilson’s dying. And yes, I want to be a choice—your choice, Greg—but not because you’re scared of being alone. I want to be chosen because…because you care about me. Because you care about Brian. Because you want to stay. Not because you want someone to catch you, so you can walk away when you find your footing again.”

He pauses. Sometimes he forgets that she and Brian are a package deal. She’s not the bright eyed Allison that worked for him all those years ago.

She’s grown, and it shows as continues to look straight at him. “Is it wrong of me to want that?” she asks rhetorically. 

He doesn’t answer her. He doesn’t really know if he can.


	23. living with the unimaginable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House can't forgive Wilson for dying just yet. Chapter title taken from "It's Quiet Uptown" from Hamilton.

He curls up beside Wilson again, his face furrowed in deep in thought. 

“I thought the hospital beds hurt your leg,” Wilson mumbled worriedly, shifting to wrap an arm around House. 

“I think I’ll survive,” House replies quietly, his voice far away as he presses his face into Wilson’s shoulder. It’s an uncharacteristic move, but Wilson is dying. Who can begrudge him of that?

“You’re a selfish bastard for dying, you know that?” he growls after a few minutes of silence. “I can’t tell you how much I hate you for leaving first.” 

“Yeah, I figured as much,” Wilson replies quietly, curling in closer. “Think you can forgive me for dying?” 

“Not yet,” House tells him gruffly, tightening his grip a little bit. “But I’ll try and work on it before you go.”


	24. 3 a.m.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron has a nightmare, then talks to her dead husband.

She dreams of someone trying to take her son. It’s not the first time she’s had this dream, but it terrifies her every single time. She bolts awake with a gasp and sprints out of bed to make sure her baby is safe and sound.

Brian is asleep, curled up with a ratty and old stuffed dog. Cameron smiles weakly, going over to stroke her son’s hair back and kiss his forehead. 

There’s an old ache in her wrist that she tries uselessly to rub out as she goes to settle herself on the couch. The clock reads 3am. She wants to call someone, but she doesn’t know who. 

“I miss you,” she finally says to her first husband. 

Maybe he’s with her, and maybe he isn’t.

“Sometimes I wonder what would’ve happened to us if you’d lived. I know there wasn’t a chance of that…but sometimes I wonder. Where we’d be. Who we’d be. If we’d still be together. Knowing my track record? Probably not.” She licks her lips, unsure of why she’s nervous. Maybe she’s very aware of the odds of the other occupant of her house overhearing her. 

She’s not sure if she wants that. 

She’s not sure if she’s ready for that. 

“You’ll take care of Wilson, right? We’re all scared here. I know that House is scared most of all. He won’t tell anyone that he’s scared, but I know him. I think it might help if he knows that someone will take care of Wilson. He’s done so much for House, and…and he’s earned it, I think.”

She runs a hand through her blond locks. “I wonder if people at the hospital look at him and see something in him that people saw in me when you were dying. I wonder if they look at him the same way. I used to hate the way people would look at me. I could see them and that sort of heartbreak in their eyes. I hated it. I was already feeling it enough and I didn’t need more of it.” She looks down. “Maybe that’s why he won’t stay.” 

She goes quiet for a little while after that, not sure of what she wants to say. “I…I want to take his pain away. I know this would be the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard, but…but he kind of takes mine away. Not in the way that I need him. It would hurt if he left, definitely, but I don’t need him to survive. He just…reminds me of all that I’ve survived. And that I still can be accomplished and continue to survive”

House stands at the doorway to her—their—bedroom. “Come back to bed,” he whispers quietly. “I won’t let anyone take Brian while you’re asleep.” 

“Okay,” she says simply, and gets up to join him again.


	25. here comes the sun

“Did you know Allison well? When she worked at Princeton?” Wilson’s doctor—Dr. Gibbon—asks him. She smiles as she looks over his chart. “I wouldn’t say it’s looking better, but it does look good all things considering.”

“We were…friendly,” Wilson finally answers. He sent House out for some deep dish pizza. They’re still looking for the best in the city. “Why?”

“She looks happier, since you and your friend got here,” Dr. Gibbon says quietly, putting the chart down. “And she’s more…sociable than she’s been in the last few months. Most of us thought she had some tragic past that she wanted to leave behind in Princeton, but…”

“She did, I suppose,” Wilson admits, leaning back, raising an eyebrow at his doctor. He looks out the door and Cameron gives him a reassuring smile. But there’s brightness to her eyes that he isn’t necessarily accustomed to and he smiles back. It’s a genuine smile and the look he gets back from that warms him.

“All right, you’re good to go,” Dr. Gibbon says. “I’ll be back in a little while.”   
  
Cameron all but bounds in as soon as the doors slide open. “It was lupus!” she exclaims, grinning from ear to ear. “Everyone said it wasn’t lupus, it wasn’t lupus, it’s never lupus, and it was! I was right!”

She had been consulted on a case. Her colleagues, or so she had told him and House, were demeaning her input. Nothing new, they’d both teased. But she’d been adamant that it was lupus with them. Even House sneered that it was never lupus.

  
But it was. She’d been right and he couldn’t be more pleased.                                                                  

Wilson smiles back at her, sliding his hand over hers. “I’m proud of you,” he murmurs.

“Thank you,” she replies happily. She lets out a little happy giggle before adding, “It’s weird. Being right in the end. Is that why House is the way he is?” She bounces again, like a giddy kid on Christmas morning. “It’s like an adrenaline rush! God, I miss diagnostics sometimes.”

“You always did have trouble letting go,” Wilson muses quietly, with a fond smile. “I thought he did too, until…until now.”

“He seems happier without it, if it’s any consolation,” she tells him softly. “I think…something new to focusing on, living the rest of your life out with you helped him in more ways than I think he or I could ever quantify. It’s…it’s a different kind of puzzle. How many little pieces could you possibly fit into a bigger one.”

Wilson nods, settling back into his bed with a smile.

It makes sense.


	26. the district sleeps alone tonight

“Does it bother you that he and I are together?” Wilson queries one afternoon, when it’s just him and Cameron watching television together.

“I’m surprised it didn’t happen sooner,” she quips playfully. “Besides, who am I to judge? I may have had a crush on Thirteen way back when.”

“Seriously? Thirteen?” he gawps, mouth hanging open a little bit. She shrugs a little, still smiling. “Can I tell him? He’ll lose his mind if he knew that, please let me tell him.”

“Sure,” she laughs for a moment, and then the smile slides off of her face into a thoughtful frown. “Whatever happened to her? Thirteen, I mean…” she asked softly.

“I don’t know. I know that he’s made some agreement with Thirteen regarding her Huntington’s care, but…I don’t know. He never shared the details with me. I don’t even know if he can honor whatever deal he made with her because he’s supposed to be dead,” Wilson admits.

Cameron nods. “Maybe he’ll tell me,” she murmurs, more to herself than anything.

Wilson’s not really listening, more intent on following this train of thought that’s now reared its ugly head in his mind. “It’s…strange. All these people that House didn’t claim to care about but did…it just seems like he’s let go of them sometimes. He doesn’t talk about Cuddy or Foreman or Chase or…anyone from before.”

“He only talks about me because I’m right here,” she says softly. “I’m not…gone.”

He swallows the lump in his throat. “Do you think he’ll let go of me?” he asked, his voice shaking a little bit.

“He’s more likely to let go of me first,” Cameron answers quietly, squeezing Wilson’s hand.  


	27. got chills (they're multiplying)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron's got the flu. Luckily, House is there.

Cameron’s head moves in fretful tics on the pillow. Sweat beads on her forehead and her teeth chatter.

“Stop moving so much,” House halfheartedly snaps, trying to get some fluids, some medicine, anything into her. “You’re running a fever and you’re dehydrated. I’m trying to take care of you.”

She lets out a low moan of pain and his heart clenches a little. It’s no good when Cameron and Wilson are sick. But at least Cameron’s illness is temporary. Even if the idea of her being in pain shakes him a little bit.

“Yeah, I know, I know,” he soothes in a wavering voice. “The flu and a 102 temperature suck. And knowing you, all the energy any normal person would put toward their recovery is lost on you. You’re worried about Wilson or your rug rat or me…God, for once, just let someone take care of you.”

Her shivering intensifies and he wraps another blanket around her. “I know. You’re so pretty, so no one thinks you’re tough. Well, if anyone thought you weren’t tough, they’d have to be an idiot because you’re one of the toughest people I know. But toughness doesn’t mean self-sacrificing.”

“L-l-l-l-ook-k-k w-w-who’s t-t-talking,” Cameron murmurs, her teeth audibly clattering together this time.

“We’re not talking about me this time, we’re talking about you,” House says, moving pieces of sweat slicked hair away from her face. “For once in my life, I’ve got this. But I need you to let go before it gets better, okay?”

“Don’t let go of Wilson,” Cameron whimpers, fidgeting as she tried to stay warm. “He’s scared and dying.  And he needs you, even though he’s trying to be brave. I’m not the one you should be taking care of right now.”

House sighs and climbs into the bed so he could hold her tightly to his chest. “I can’t go near Wilson right now. So you’ll have to do.”

“You can let go of me,” Cameron mumbles into his neck.

“Not right now, I can’t,” he tells her softly, and kisses the top of her head.


	28. it's something

“How’s she feeling?” Wilson asks sympathetically.

“Better now that she’s not at 102 degrees, but she’s still doing pretty poorly,” House replies, running a hand over his face. He regards Wilson quietly for a moment before asking, “What did you say to her?”

“What do you mean what did I say to her?” Wilson asks confusedly.

“The entire time she was sick and delirious in my arms, she kept insisting that I should be taking care of you and that I shouldn’t let you go. She almost refused to accept my help, and she could barely move, so what did you say to her?” he asks, raising his voice.

“I didn’t say anything to her, I swear,” Wilson says with a frown. “We had a conversation about Thirteen a few weeks ago. We were talking about how easy it was for us to let go of others sometimes. I said I was scared that you’d let go of me. That’s all.”

House sighs and ran his hand over his face. “You’re both idiots,” he snaps hoarsely at Wilson. “I’m never letting go of you, do you understand? I’ll take your ashes, put them in a Ziploc baggie and keep you under my pillow if it makes you feel better.”

Wilson laughs, “It does.”

House can’t help but smile at that.


	29. house has heart

“How are you feeling?” House murmurs  
  
“Like I’ve thrown up most of my weight,” Cameron mumbles sleepily, her eyes fluttering open. He opens his mouth, and she groans, “Now is not the time to be making a comment about my weight, House.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he replies, still smirking. “I just wanted to know if you’d been drinking your medicine like a good girl?”  
  
Cameron nods.

“And your Gatorade?” House presses, frowning down at her. She curls up on her side, but nods. “What about your crackers?”

“Yes, Mom,” Cameron croaks, her eyes fluttering shut. “’m tired.”

“I bet,” House murmurs, sitting beside her. “You almost had me worried.”

“You weren’t worried when I nearly had HIV, but a flu has you worried?” she teases weakly, not opening her eyes.

“I knew you didn’t have HIV,” House scoffs. He’s quiet for a moment. “The crystal meth gave me a little pause. The things that happened when you were on crystal meth gave me a lot of pause.”

Cameron opens her eyes and looked back up at him. “How come you didn’t do anything?”

“I watched you like a hawk. If working with him had been getting to you, he would’ve been gone in a heartbeat. I would’ve lied and said you hadn’t come forward before then because you were being…well, you.”

Cameron blinks and leans up to kiss his cheek.

“You’re sick,” House complains, rolling his eyes.

“Thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah, just go back to sleep.”

 


	30. heroes and monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get so, so much worse.

Things are so good and then they slide and tumble into downright horror.

There’s three days in a row where Wilson just doesn’t speak to anyone. He stares at the wall and just lays there. He’ll mumble things to the nurses, but he won’t talk to House or Cameron or even Brian. 

Wilson begins to sleep most of the day, just curled up in his hospital bed. The doctors say that this is normal. They speak to House in such patronizing tones like he doesn’t already know. Like he hasn’t already spent the last two years waiting for this moment. 

House becomes angry. He stomps. He slams his cane against things. He yells. He snaps. 

Cameron takes it all in stride. He doesn’t care when Cameron flinches, even when he should.

A dish breaks and Brian scrambles into his mother’s arms, shaking and trembling. 

Cameron tells House to get the hell out of her home. She’s shaking when he tells him, but her eyes are defiant, her body curled around her son’s protectively. 

He goes because it’s what he does.


	31. places, people, things and ideas

“Wilson, please, I haven’t seen him in almost a week now. You don’t have to say anything, just…let me know if you’ve seen him. If he’s still alive, or if he’s not lying in a ditch, dead somewhere. Please,” Cameron pleads lowly. “I’m scared for him.”

“Haven’t,” Wilson mumbles. It’s quiet before he adds quietly, “Told you it’d all blow up your face.”

“Yeah, I know,” Cameron says bitterly.” Her lip trembles a little bit and Wilson squeezes her hand. “Fuck, if he’s dead in a ditch somewhere, it’ll be my fault,” she whispers.

“It was always gonna be his fault if he ended up in a ditch. Nothing you can do about it now,” Wilson replies softly.

“But that’s your person,” Cameron says agitatedly. “I took your person away from you, and I didn’t mean to…”

“For better or for worse, I know.” He squeezes her hand. “House’s behavior isn’t your fault. I’m not angry with you.”

Cameron squeezes his hand.


	32. black flowers blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House comes back and does what he usually does.

“Ow!” House exclaims, yanking his hand out of Brian’s mouth.

“Stay away from her!” Brian screams, as Cameron futilely tries to check his mouth for any damage to his teeth. “You’re gonna hurt her! Stay away!”

“Shh, baby, shh, it’s okay. Momma’s okay,” Cameron soothes, bouncing him gently in her arms. “C’mon, let’s go in the hallway and we’ll come back in when you calm down.” She kisses his forehead and hates the way Brian clings to her and glowers at House. “We gotta let Wilson get his rest.”

“The hell did you do to them?” Wilson mumbles, his eyes opening blearily. “Other than what you usually do to people.”

“Usual seems to sum it up,” Cameron snaps as she heads out the door.

The silence that follows is only broken up by the steady rhythm of Wilson’s heart monitor, an ironic chime of the toll looming over all of their heads.

“You came back,” Wilson finally says.

“Yeah,” House says quietly. “I came back.”

“Couldn’t resist making my death all about you, huh?” Wilson asks, but there’s no bite to it. House grins and hoists himself up into the bed next to Wilson.


End file.
